


Casflix

by kalliel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dr. Sexy - Freeform, Flash Fic, Gen, Netflix & Chill, Season/Series 11, Slice of Life, TV characters watching TV characters how avant garde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalliel/pseuds/kalliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas loves Dr. Sexy for one very specific reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casflix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toratio](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=toratio).



"It _is_ compelling."

"I know; that's what I said."

"But you were talking about cowboy boots."

Dean starts. "Seriously? You're gonna question my taste. You don't even know the difference between the Death Star and Planet Jakku."

Castiel regards him very seriously. "Exactly," he says.

Sam, from the other end of the study, laughs.

 "Well, I mean." Dean shrugs, chastened and now self-conscious. "Then there's also the.. profound bond.. Between Dr. Sexy and Dr. Piccolo which is all about, like, feelings. And self-actualization--and stuff…"

"It's just fascinating," says Castiel.

"The self-actualization?"

Castiel frowns. "No."

He returns his attentions to Dean's laptop. Dr. Piccolo sweeps a hand up to her forehead and faints daintily into Dr. Sexy's arms. Dr. Sexy kisses her awake.

Castiel stares, enraptured.

 "They're just--so _bad_ at pretending to be human."

It's Dean's turn to frown.

"It's really very heartening," Castiel adds, reassuringly. "They're so bad. I enjoy this very, very much."


End file.
